1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to successive approximation Analog/Digital (A/D) converters and particularly to those converting a plurality of analog input voltages each to a digital signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, A/D converters for servo control and other similar, mechanical control have been implemented by successive approximation A/D converters. The successive approximation A/D converter samples and holds an analog input voltage and then compares the held analog input voltage with a plurality of reference voltages sequentially to convert analog input voltage to a multibit digital signal, for example as described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-149007.
Conventionally, simultaneously sampling a plurality of analog input voltages necessitates a plurality of successive approximation A/D converters, which disadvantageously contributes to an increased chip area for the converters.